To get to Heaven
by geckogal077
Summary: this a sequel to Dawn of Tunes, Dawn goes to a boarding school to improve her baking skills. some chapters are just drabbles that have text messages between Dawn and Agito-Akito.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck," Agito muttered as I pulled away. I giggled and kissed his cheek one last time before running behind the screen to finish changing. If the other girls at Tool Toul To caught us kissing after we had tuned, we would never be able to get them to shut up about it, even if we had been going out for a year. We never really announced our relationship to the public, but it became known in the AT world that if you messed with the Shadow Queen, you messed with the Fang King too.

Agito was everything I expected him to be in a relationship, protective, caring, loving, and disagreeable. We fought all the time. It was funny how little arguments got blown up so big within a few seconds. It reminded me that he was still the Fang King, and that his road was bloody. Agito would never touch me to hurt me though; he wouldn't even flick my forehead.

A lot of people would tell me that he was over protective and that he was too possessive to be a good boyfriend. That wasn't it at all. Agito _cared_ about me. If they saw him, they would know.

I had to keep a fair distance between Nagi and Agito. This was because Nagi was still my brother and was prone to hug me as soon as he saw me. Agito, being aware of the relationship that Nagi and I once had, did not like this one bit and did not to hide his dislike for it. Father on the other hand, had taken an immediate liking to Agito. I have no idea why, but Father really liked him. They would spend hours talking about the pictures that were covering the house while I baked. Agito and Akito were determined to know everything about my past so nothing would catch them off guard.

I had found out something rather annoying about Agito by baking. He didn't like cake, no, more like, cake was too dry. I had done everything in my power to make the moistest cake in the world but he had still said it was dry. My reply was "Fucking fish," I only made tarts and other things that were creamy for him after that. Although it pleased me that he would give me his honest opinion about what I made.

I came out from behind the screen fully dressed. Melly, the one I had herd coming, was sitting at her work station working on something. Raising and eyebrow, Agito looked at me. He walked over and took my hands in his. He pulled them down till they were against my thighs. "Your skirt is too short," he said. The hem was just barely above the tips of my fingers.

"It was like this earlier and you didn't say anything,"

"I wasn't thinking about your skirt," he said smiling. I sighed, blushing a bit, and adjusted the skirt. Agito was always like this with my clothes. It was one of the things that made my friends think he was so possessive and over protective. I never told them that he would only tell me once. If I brushed off what he said, he wouldn't say it again.

We didn't have a regular relationship, but I was happy with the one we had. It just worked for us. "You really can't stay?" Agito asked me after we left Tool Toul To.

"Father said he had someone that he wanted me to meet." I told him. I didn't want to leave either. Agito walked me to my house and kissed my cheek before he left.

When I think back on that memory I wonder if he felt what was coming.

I sighed and walked into the house. I caught Father in the hall. "Dawn, excellent timing," he said. He took me to the living room where our guest was.

"This is Henry Lucas, he was a student of Mari's," Father said. "Lucas-san this is my daughter, Dawn Sakura,"

"I believe we met last year, at Mari-sensei's funeral," The man said getting up to shake my hand. I had met him. He had been one of the few people who hadn't given me an evil look for my attire.

"Yes, I remember," I said after we had shook hands. After several more minutes of slight sympathies for Mari Obaa-chan and tea being served, Lucas-san got to the point of why he had visited.

"I would like to invite you to attend St. Kashi Academy. It is a boarding school for rising patisseries and patissiers." He told me. "I have been told that you enjoy baking and Mari-sensei also attended St. Kashi. Attending will broaden your knowledge of sweets and I'm sure you'll make wonderful friends there."

"There is a branch here in Japan about two hours away from us. The main branch is in Paris," Father told me.

"I don't expect you to make your decision right away." Lucas-san assured me.

He left about a half an hour later, making sure to leave a brochure about the school. "What do you think?" Father asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Now say what you think without thinking of Agito," he said. Father knew me better than I gave him credit for.

"I think, that it would be a wonderful chance, one that I can't pass up. I want to go," Father smiled.

I read the brochure several times that night. The school had dorms, top rate appliances for cooking classrooms, a French class, a flower arranging class, their own orchard, the list went on and on. It looked like paradise, but it didn't shine as much as I would have liked it to.

Agito and I were on two different roads, roads that split apart and we couldn't see each other while we rode them. Agito would not like the idea of me leaving him, and I didn't like it either.

XXX

What the hell happened yesterday? She looked so, so, not Dawn. _Maybe something bad happened._

_ I know that, I'm not fucking blind._

_ Ask her what happened, she'll cheer up after she gets it off her mind._

_ But,_

_ But what? _

_ What if she doesn't want to talk about it?_

_ Then she'll tell you she doesn't want to, just ask Dawn what's wrong, it hurts for me to see her like this too._

"What's with the damned face?" I asked. She sighed and stopped walking. We werre in a park we often went to when there was nothing to do. Her eyes had gotten all big like she wanted to cry. What the hell had happened?

"Agito," she whispered. She paused and sighed.

"Just fucking say it, you won't get any where by acting like you're dead," I told her. She smiled a bit.

"A student of Mari Obaa-chan came yesterday. He offered me a place at St. Kashi Academy, a school for people who want to become patissiers."

"What's the problem then, you love cooking to fucking death-"

"It's a boarding school, located two hours away from here," she was back to how she had been a few moments ago, like the end of the world was going to fucking happen. A boarding school meant I would only see her on weekends. Fuck. I didn't like that. I didn't like it at all.

"Do you want to go?" I asked. She looked at me as if I had asked her to kill me. _She's scared of answering, scared of leaving you,_ Akito said. "You want to go don't you?" she looked down. She really looked like she was going to cry, that was big for her. Dawn didn't cry. "What's the school like?" I asked as I started walking again. She waited a few second and then caught up to me.

"A castle," she said. Se pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me. It was a brochure for the school. _It really is like a castle,_ Akito commented.

"You can come back on week ends can't you?"

"But I'm your tu-"

"You can come back on week ends can't you?" I repeated. She nodded. "Then what's the problem?"

"Fuck, why the hell is she leaving me? That's what you're really thinking isn't it?" she asked. Her mood had improved to pouting in stead of just sad. We were getting somewhere now. _She saw right through you._

"You're thinking the same thing, even when you're dieing to go," I pointed out. Wrong thing to fucking say, she went back to just sad. "You want to cook right?" she nodded slowly. "Then go, I can't stop you from doing what you want to, I can only tell you my fucking opinion," _No matter how much I want to fucking stop her, it's what she wants. She'll regret it if she doesn't go, and she only has this chance._

_ You'll let her go until she goes to high school? _Akito asked. I looked back at the brochure. It offered classes until the last year of high school. If she transferred in now she would be able to get in at a second year middle school level.

"However," I said continuing when I hadn't meant to. "I can't have you gone for six years," She looked up.

"Let's make a deal then," she said. "On how long I'll go to school there," I nodded once.

"How will we decide?"

"The only way we can, we'll flip a coin." She pulled out a coin.

"Six times then, heads is the number of years you'll stay home-"

"And tails is the number of years I'll go to school," she grinned. She flipped the coin.

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of –to get to Heaven! For those reading this for the first time this is the sequel to Dawn of Tunes. I've got the second chapter ready but I don't want to post it until I get some reviews on this chapter, about three, I guess, so tell some people to read! 3 reviews or 10 visitors what ever comes first I guess. I've started on the text drabbles and they are a pain! It's worth it for the readers!**

** It's like that for bakers too. Baking is really tiring. I have to bake a lot around the holidays so I know. So eat something sweet and then review! It will make you feel better. Nothing beats chocolate when you're tired! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Father?" I called when I got home. He was in the kitchen.

"Yes, Dawn?"

"If I leave this month, I'll go to St. Kashi for the remainder of middle school," I told him.

"Two years then. I didn't expect Agito to be that easy to compromise with when it came to you," he laughed.

"We flipped a coin," I told him. He laughed harder.

"I'll call Lucas-san tomorrow to tell him your decision," he said when he finally stopped laughing.

Several things arrived during the next week. First were the entrance papers. Agito scowled at them the whole time I was filling them out. Now that the decision was made and final, he made no attempt to hide his dislike for the school. Apparently it was the school that was taking me away. I didn't complain about this though, he could be trying to kill Lucas-san for making the offer. My uniform came next, white button up shirt, brown skirt, brown jacket, ribbon to go around the collar and brown shoes. The summer uniform was a pink short sleeved button up shirt and a pink skirt. A vest also came with the girl's summer uniform but it could be worn upon choice. Next was a rule book which I memorized the first time I read it.

I saved packing until the last moment possible. This was more for me than Agito. I though that once I packed I would feel sad, too sad to go through with anything. I had to drag my bag down stairs the night before I left so I couldn't see it until I woke up. Father had sent most of what I needed to the school so that it would be there when I got there.

Agito waited with me at the bus stop. I was messing with my ribbon because I was nervous about leaving. "You'll just text me the second you get there, and you'll come back this week end," he said. "Think of the first week as a camp. After you get used to it and make friends you won't feel so bad about going," I nodded. When he saw the bus coming he switched to Akito so he could give me a quick hug good bye. Agito kissed me quickly when he switched back. "Have fun," he said.

"Ai shiteru (I love you)" I said and got on the bus.

It was about a ten minute walk to St. Kashi from the bus stop. I showed my identification card to the guard at the entrance and then it was another ten minutes to the dorms. A girl with straight, light brown hair, which fell to her elbows, greeted me at the entrance to the dorms. She was about an inch taller than me and very energetic.

"I'm Rumi," she said. "I'll be your roommate," She told me.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Dawn," She showed me to our room.

"I put your stuff over there, class will start soon, we're in class 2A," She told me "Sorry but you'll have to head there without me, I have supplies duty this morning,"

"Thanks for all your help, I'll see you in class," She smiled quickly and waved as she rushed out of the room.

The room was a decent size. There was a light pink curtain separating both sides. Both sides mirrored each other. Bed, desk, dresser, and bookshelf, they were all in the same place. I pulled the curtain over Rumi's side. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of my side and labeled it, Room B4 Decorating, and sent it to Agito. I put the curtain back and put my phone on vibrate.

I checked the time. I was ten minutes early. I walked quickly to class anyway, who knows what could happen in between. I saw a boy with light green hair and eyes holding a glossy bouquet of roses outside of the middle school academy entrance. _Must be waiting for his girlfriend,_ I thought.

"Excuse me?" he called as I walked past him. I stopped.

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to be the transfer student recommended by Henry-sensei?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm Hanabusa, and I would like to welcome you to our school," He said handing me the roses. Playboy, he was definitely a playboy. I smiled accepting the roses.

"I'm Dawn Sakura," I said. I looked at the flowers, they were glossy and smooth, not like real roses. "Are these made out of candy?" I asked stupidly after smelling their too sweet scent.

"Yes they are, I specialize in candy art," he said.

"You made them?" I asked my eyes going wide. Where the hell did I just enroll? The boy only smiled sheepishly. He didn't boast about his work.

"You're in class 2A, correct?" he asked me. I nodded and we started walking. When we reached a stair case we saw two more boys. One, a blonde with brown eyes, was carrying a chocolate sculpture and the other had black hair and glasses.

"Dawn-Chan, this is Kashino and Andoh," he said motioning toward the blonde first.

"You're in the way," Kashino said.

"Sorry," I said, flustered because of his bluntness, and moved out of the way. He kept walking with out another word.

"Don't worry about him, here," Andoh said popping a sweet into my mouth. It was tea flavored, sweet and mature at the same time. "My family runs a Japanese confectionary shop. I created the candy." He told me. "Kashino specializes in chocolate,"

"Explains his mood a bit," I said. The two boys looked at me, Kashino stopped climbing the stairs. "Chocolate is difficult to work with, your temperature can't be too high and it is effected by moisture," Hanabusa stifled a laugh but Andoh laughed out right. I shrugged and began to climb the stairs. Kashino had started walking again.

I found out a lot of stuff through out the day. For example, the three guys I had met before class were called the Sweet Princes and made up group A of the cooking class. I also found out that I was in group A with them.

In cooking class we made a mille crepe. I followed the recipe for the batter but cooking it was something else. That is to say, I burnt the first one. Kashino gave me an evil look that clearly said, _you are not supposed to be here so get the fuck out._ Maybe I was over thinking things. Hanabusa and Andoh were a bit of help though. They allowed me to watch them so I could get the rhythm of how things went. "So it's like pancakes, just thinner and speeded up," I said.

"You could think of it that way," Andoh said, smiling a bit. I was a bit more motivated now. I didn't burn any more but the first two were a bit browner than the others. The cream was easy. I had been making whipped cream for a long time.

When the teacher tasted mine she told me that it wasn't bad for my first time. That meant that I could have done better, and I think I could have. You can't take sweets lightly. With out me noticing, Kashino had taken a bit of my mille crepe and ate it. "The bottom two are over cooked," he said. I frowned at him. There wasn't a reason to get into a fight on my first day I told myself.

When I got back into my room Rumi was there to greet me. We got along pretty well. We talked as I set up my stuff.

"Mind if I close the curtain for a sec, I want to send a picture of my room to a friend,"

"Sure," she said and closed the curtain, I took a picture of the room, now with a made bed, full book shelf and cluttered desk. I sent the picture to Agito and then started writing my text.

Sender: S. Dawn

To: W. Agito/Akito

Subject: First day (Mon April 26) 5:23

Room mate is nice,

Got a bouquet of candy flowers

Got to taste a candy invented by a student in my class

Am in A group with the sweets princes

Classes are easy

Burnt part of the mille crepe I was making

Mille crepe is like a bunch of thin pancakes with cream in between

Is tired

Is missing you lots

-Dawn (New beginnings)

I sent the text to Agito. This would be a long week.

**Hi! All of the texts are going to be set up like this one, so I'm sure you can see where that gets a bit annoying. Any way I hope you like the chapter and I want three more visitors this time! The next chapter will be a drabble of texts. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sender: W, Agito/Akito

To: S. Dawn

Subject: None (Tues. April 27) 5:30

Your team is all boys?

Stick 2 your roommate.

Miss u

-Agito

R u having fun?

R the others being nice 2 u?

Miss u

-Akito

"Who texted you?" Rumi asked.

"My boyfriend and his brother," I told her. She brightened up at this.

"Figures you have a boyfriend, you didn't swoon! What's he like?"

"Swoon?"

"The Sweets Princes, you are the only one that doesn't swoon!"

"Oh,"

"So what's he like?"

"Um, well here read what he said, Agito is my boyfriend and Akito is his brother," I told her showing her the phone.

"He waited a long time to reply, but he said he misses you already," she said confused. I smiled.

"Agito and I haven't been away from each other for more than twenty four hours before so he probably had his phone on while I was in class and it ran out of battery. And then he had to charge it. He works at night so he most likely left it at home and then when he read it, it was in the morning and he didn't want to disturb me during class so in the end he sent it close to the time I had sent it to him,"

"Wow, that's some bond!"

"We've been together about a year,"

"What does he look like?"

"Hold on I have a picture," I said pushing a few buttons on my phone. She looked disappointed when I showed her the picture.

"He doesn't look your type, I was expecting a total hottie" she admitted. "What counts is the love though!" she said making a come back. "Are you going to text him?"

"Yeah,"

Sender: S. Dawn

To: W, Agito/Akito

Subject: Roomie (Tues. April 27) 5:39

Rumi said hi

I'm having lots of fun

Rumi's friends r treating me like I'm their best friend.

Did u win?

Miss u

-Dawn (New beginnings)

Sender: W, Agito/Akito

To: S. Dawn

Subject: Re: Roomie(Tues. April 27) 5:46

I won

What did u make 2day?

-Akito

What does Rumi-chan look like?

How r ur classes?

-Akito

Sender: S. Dawn

To: W, Agito/Akito

Subject: ReRe: Roomie (Tues. April 27) 5:52

Candy art

I'm not used 2 it cause it was my 1st time

Hanabusa (Sweet prince that gave me flowers) helped me out

Other classes r easy cause Mother taught me on a higher level

Rumi is cute, I'll ask her if I can send u a pic

-Dawn (New beginnings)

"Rumi, Akito wanted to know what you looked like, can I send him a picture?"

"Now?" she asked flustered. She had already changed into her night clothes.

"Hm, tomorrow then?" I asked "When you're in your uniform?"

"That would be better. Are you going to send them pictures of everyone?"

"Maybe, Akito asked what you looked like though. I din't really hang around anyone but them back home so their curious about things here. Agito doesn't like that my cooking group is all boys," I laughed. Rumi laughed with me.

"I don't think any boy would like their girl surrounded by three hot guys,"

_You don't know the half of it_ I thought.

Sender: S. Dawn

To: W, Agito/Akito

Subject: Battle (Weds April 28) 1:06

I'm on lunch break till 1:30

I saw the ballet online

U lost the match and the regalia

Akira betrayed u

U'll get the regalia back.

The regalia doesn't take away your title

Your still the Fang King

Miss u

-Dawn (New beginnings)

Sender: W, Agito/Akito

To: S. Dawn

Subject: Re Battle (Weds April 28) 1:14

U think I care about loosing a fucking battle?

I'm the fucking Fang King

One damn loss doesn't mean a fucking thing!

-Agito

He really is upset he lost

It was to Akira so he's not too upset though

He's really mad about loosing his first friend though.

He does understand that he needs to wait a while before going back to claim the regalia.

On the bright side u won't have to worry about coming back for tuning.

This maybe for the best

Can't wait to see u this weekend!

-Akito

I smiled Akito knew how to smooth things over. Agito would be okay though. I knew he would.

Sender: W, Agito/Akito

To: S. Dawn

Subject: Ling (Thurs April 29) 1:35

Your cat has problems

-Agito

"Who texted you?" Andoh asked. I finished a reply in record time and answered.

"My boyfriend," I was with the Sweets Princes. Kashino was still not impresses with my skills so we decided to spend lunch practicing some techniques that would be used next class.

"He shouldn't text you during class," Kashino said.

"It's lunch, and I sent him my schedule so he won't," I countered. He just glared at me.

"What's your boyfriend like?" Hanabusa asked.

"Well he's not that easy to describe, but we've managed to stick together for a year," I told them. I hoped they would lay off the subject. Agito was to intense for them, they wouldn't take to his personality.

"That's surprising, you aren't the type of person that trusts people right away, you haven't told any one anything about yourself have you?" Kashino asked. He saw right through me.

"So I was caught,"

"Once bitten, twice shy"

"Twice bitten, never shy,"

"So the boyfriend?"

"Has a problem with my cat," I said answering another text from Agito complaining about Ling Ling. Father was completely hopeless when it came to taking care of something that breathed. So I gave Ling Ling to Agito, she seemed to like him a lot more than me.

Kasihno stopped what he was doing. "What's with the tricks?" he asked.

"I don't trick, I withhold information that isn't necessary, a bad habit of mine when it comes to friends," I smiled. Kashino ignored me for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

I saw her get off the bus. She spotted me, looked in into my eyes and frowned. "You're tired," she said when she walked up to me.

"After being separated for a fucking week, that's the first thing you say?" I said, trying to act normal. Without warning she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Nothing in the world was better than her damn kisses.

"You're tired," she said again after she pulled away. We started walking.

"Akira's fault," I told her.

"The regalia can wait a few months," she said. "Akira is strong and the regalia will make him stronger. You have to beat that with regular ATs if you want the regalia back, it will take time." Just when I thought I would be able to evade the subject she started up again. "To do this, you can't be tired out all the time, you have to train, not drain your energy. You know this and you knew I was coming back today, that means what ever tired you out was unavoidable. What was it?" How the hell could she read me like a fucking book?

"With Akira gone, there's more work to do. Kaito is passing the work on to me," I told her. She nodded.

"Akito?" she asked inviting him to come out.

"He's sleeping, Kaito has a mental hold on him and it tires him out,"

"Damn bastard," she cursed. She was as protective of Akito as I was. She said it was because she was the oldest of her siblings.

XXX

Months flew by too quickly for my liking. It was September now and something called the Grand Pre was going to be held. The Grand Pre was a cooking tournament held by the school. Teams of four were formed by those who wanted to enter. The Sweet Princes, who I had become good friends with, convinced me to enter with them.

In the first round we had to make pound cake, the theme was family. We were up against a group a year older than us, and their sweets were good enough to be served in the school's salon, which was run by the high school students.

Family was a difficult subject for me, but I settled on a strawberry pound cake. Kashino went with chocolate as always and Andoh made a maccha one with nuts. The only one left was Hanabusa. He was waiting by the oven, watching the pound cake as it baked for the last few minutes. When he pulled it out he frowned.

"Would you guys care to taste it for me? I tried using wild rose water to make a rose pound cake." He asked. When I tried the cake, it didn't taste like a rose cake. Kashino and Andoh agreed with me. The scent was off too.

"It's because of the heat," Kashino said.

"What if you tried putting the rose water directly on the cake?" I asked. Hanabusa shook his head.

"The scent would be too strong," he said.

"What's with that cake?" A guy asked. Team Ichimatsu had walked in. they were the team we were up against. "Is this the best team Sakura can do?" he asked. I had been chosen as the team representative with out my knowledge. "It has a nice ring to it," Andoh had said.

"We have time to correct one little mistake," Kashino said glaring at Ichimatsu.

"Let's have a nice, fair match," I said holding out my hand. Ichimatsu took it and immediately gripped it. He looked surprised when I didn't wince. He saw Kashino glare at him and he let go.

"You won't look like that when we're done with you," he said walking out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, Kashino was the only one who caught me.

"You okay?" he asked. It caught me by surprise and I didn't answer. "Your hand," he said.

"Oh, it takes a lot more strength to phase me physically," I told him

Hanabusa had taken the next day's practice off to think about the type of cake he was going to make. I was practicing with the others. Kashino insisted that we know how to make our cakes in our sleep. I couldn't concentrate. It bothered me, why was Hanabusa so stuck on making a rose cake? I knew that his mother was a flower arranger, she taught the class at the school. His father was a botanist that specialized in roses as well, did his parents have something to do with it?

Finally fed up with wondering, I went to search for him. "Aren't we partners?" I asked Kashino when he tried to stop me "A problem for him is a problem for all of us." I was let go.

I found Hanabusa sitting at one of the many sheltered tables that covered the school grounds. "Dawn-chan," He said when he saw me. He invited me to sit with him and have some tea. "So what did you come for?" he asked while pouring tea. He handed me the cup. It was a pale white, with pink roses caressing the sides. I took a sip of the tea.

"Why are you so fixed on making a Rose cake?" I asked. I didn't like beating around the rose bush, it had thorns. Hanabusa looked shocked at my direct statement.

"I guess you have the right to know, it is causing you trouble-"

"No, it's not. Both of your parents are involved with flowers and I wondered if that was why you wanted to make a rose cake. In other words I was curious about how deep that rose water of yours runs," He smiled a bit.

"It runs quite deep. When I was little I noticed that my father was happiest when he was eating cake in the garden with mother and I. He said it was because he was surrounded by his favorite things, Roses, cake and his family. I told him that I would be come a patissier and open a shop, that he could decorate it with flowers and that I would make rose cakes." He took a deep breath. "A few years after that he went on a business trip. He called in the middle of the night and told me that he had found a rare item, the wild rose water. He had remembered what I had said while I had forgotten. However on his way to the airport he died from a car accident. They told me that his last words were for me to take care of my mother and to give me the rose water."

"I'm sorry to remind you of such a sad memory," I told him.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"So the water is a memento from your dad," Kashino said. He and Andoh appeared from behind a bush.

"Sorry." Andoh said. "We didn't mean to ease drop but we just couldn't interrupt," I sipped my tea to hold back my words. They had arrived just as Hanabusa was pouring tea.

"It's fine" Hanabusa said.

We had gathered in the kitchen once again, only this time it was to help Hanabusa create a Rose cake. We failed in the end and once again Hanabusa had wandered off. I ended up going to the lake to find him. There were wild roses there and I figured that he might have wanted to look at them. Clouds were covering the sky. It felt like a warning.

I found Hanabusa at the edge of the lake. I was about to call out to him when I saw him drop the bottle of Rose Water in to the lake. I didn't think much about what I did next, I just acted. By acted I mean I jumped in after the bottle. When I had it in my hands I felt someone grab me. It was Kashino. We both hit the surface at the same time. He had his arms around me protectively. "Did you get it?" he asked. I looked down at my hands and made sure the lid was on tight and nodded.

Andoh helped us out of the water seeing as Hanabusa was still in shock about what I had just done. Kashino and I changed clothes and me the others in the green house. My hair was still wet so Kashino gave me a towel.

"Dawn-chan, you didn't have to do that-"

_Click_

"- it was uncalled for."

_Click_

"I don't really have to make a rose cake-"

_Click_

"Once I thought about it, I saw that all the water has brought me is pain-"

_Click_

"You don't need to worry your self over something so little-"

_Click_

"- as making a cake that is impossible to-" Having popped off my last acrylic nail, I had no reason to hold back, so I let go and slapped him. I made me feel better knowing he wasn't spewing out those ridiculous lies any more. The boys looked at me in shock.

"Your father's memento," I said, my voice only hiding part of my fury "Is not something you can throw away so lightly. Wasn't blood spilt to get that to you?" He flinched. "Yes, pain is caused when blood is spilt, but you're forgetting that you have friends here willing to share your pain. Don't give up on some thing like this so easily, girls will think you're weak," Hanabusa smiled a bit. He made like he was going to hug be but then stepped back. "You still smell like pond water Dawn-chan," he said. Andoh laughed.

"Whose fault is that?" I demanded. Hanabusa ignored me and looked like he was deep in thought.

Sender: S. Dawn

To: W, Agito/Akito

Subject: first match results (Tues September 14) 5:27

We won

Hansbusa covered his cake in rose jam

We changed the cakes to match his

Mine, peach cake

Kashino, white chocolate

Andoh, coffee

We did it all in one night

Kashino declared no inter team relationships

I think they 4got I have u

I need 2 remind them

I'm tired now

Miss u, good night

-Dawn (New Beginnings)


	5. Chapter 5

Sender: S. Dawn

To: W. Agito/Akito

Subject: 2nd round (Tues September 21) 5: 23

It was individual matches.

I lost cause I didn't know I needed to cook the kiwi

Kashino won

Hanabusa won

Andoh lost cause he added too much sugar.

Seems he didn't get enough sleep cause his opponent's family runs a famous Japanese shop or something.

It was a tie, we will have another mach next week.

Miss u

-Dawn (New Beginnings)

Sender: W. Agito/Akito

To: S. Dawn

Subject: Re: 2nd round (Tues September 21) 5:37

U lost?

Is that possible?

Win this time.

-Agito

Sender: H. Satsuki

To: S. Dawn

Subject: Emergency!

Andoh is gone!

He packed his things and went home.

We're going to his house tomorrow to get him back

-Hanabusa

Kashino and Andoh were childhood friends, so when he wasn't home, he was easy to find. He was sitting under a bridge. A good place considering it was raining. Kashino told us not to say anything and to let him handle it. He stood at the top of the bridge and threw a rock in the water. He asked Andoh why he left. I herd him say various things like, he was only in the academy because of Kashino's encouragement, that he was in the top ten with grades while we were in the top five, and that he was the weakest. When he said that he didn't deserve to be a patissier, Kashino jumped off the bridge and tried to punch him. Hanabusa managed to stop him though. Pity, a good punch can do wonders sometimes.

Kashino walked away, leaving me and Hanabusa to handle Andoh.

_What a load of bull_, I thought. "Hanabusa," I said walking to where Kashino had stood on the bridge. I closed my umbrella and leaned on the side of the bridge. I let the rain hit my face. It was cold, and it stung my skin. "Cover your ears if you don't want to hear me being unladylike," I smiled slightly. He looked up at me, a worried look on his face.

"Andoh,"I began, "life is fucking hell, you just have to accept that," I heard a sharp intake of breath at my use of words. "How exactly do I explain this?" I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Life is hell, when you achieve your dream it becomes heaven. Sometimes you're thrown into Tartarus, the deepest part of hell. When this happens, you have two choices. Choice number one: stay in the damned hole feeling sorry for your self. Choice number two: climb out of the hole. Choice number two is the reason you have friends, you are in fucking Tartarus after all. Your friends have to pull you out, but we can't do that until you reach up and grab our hands. When you give up, you loose the joy of knowing you are working towards Heaven, that's what keeps us alive in hell. If you give up, life really will be fucking hell,"

Sender: S. Dawn

To: W. Agito/Akito

Subject: 2nd round rematch (Tues September 28) 5: 48

We won.

The theme was friendship

We made a fan with decorations

Miss u 2 much

I feel like visiting

C u soon

-Dawn (New Beginnings)

There were a lot of teams that had entered this year so we were left alone until February. Christmas was normal, I spent it with Agito. I saw how much the extra work was affecting him. It hurt to see him like that but I felt like I couldn't step in, like it wasn't my place. I wondered if his third soul was going to awaken and end everything but I saw no sign of it.

We lost February's battle because our design was stolen, but if we won the next battle we would be able to continue. The next battle would be during the summer term. "It seems the contest will last two years because of the amount of teams that entered. They need time to come up with plans and themes," Hanabusa told me "Good thing seniors can't enter," he said. He was referring to the prize. It was a year at the main campus in France. I knew if we won that I wouldn't be able to go, but that was no reason to shatter their dreams.

We won the next battle with a Mille Crepe dedicated to our teacher. I was good at making them now.

I still visited home every other weekend. Rumi was surprised at my dedication towards Agito. She thought it was sweet though. "Seriously though," she started one night. "You're surrounded by the Sweet Princes and you still go to see your boyfriend,"

"Something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nope, reminds me of a dog though, loyal till the end," she laughed. I hit her in the face with my pillow. Rumi and I were best friends. We could handle each other's jokes, and know at first glance just what kind of mood the other was in. I had done what Agito asked, I stuck close to her.

One night, in fall, I woke up from a nightmare. Rumi asked if I was okay. I told her that I just really needed a strawberry tart, for comfort reasons. I got up and changed into a long sleeve dress and grabbed my MP3. Remembering that Agito had a match tonight I grabbed my laptop too.

I headed down to the kitchens and set up my laptop. I still had thirty minutes until the match. I got out the stuff for the tart and sung along with the songs playing on my MP3. For the first time in a year I cooked freely, not following rules.

Agito was fighting the match alone. He was going against some team named after bulls. He won effortlessly, his true blood lust showing. The transmission got cut off though so I couldn't see it end.

In the morning I felt calm, like every problem was gone and upset, like I had lost something very precious.

Sender: W. Agito/Akito

To: S. Dawn

Subject: News

I'm not part of WIND anymore.

I'm on a team called Kogorasumaru

-Agito

I met the most awesome person!

His name is Ikki

He was the one I was waiting for to let Agito and I fly!

We ran away from Kaito

We're living with Ikki now

We joined his team too

Visit soon so you can join too

-Akito

**Okay, scratch the drabble idea, it was too annoying. Sorry but it was. You try copy and pasting sender, To, and subject then figuring out the date and time for each text! Sorry but I'm lazy. Truthfully I've almost finished several chapters after this one but I just haven't put them up. I was reading the short life of Bree Tanner and I got sucked back into twilight. Now I'm reading Midnight Sun and Twilight at the same time and writing an Air Gear/ Twilight know how it is, you get sucked into something and you just **_**have**_** to write it down. Any way I'll do my best to edit –to get to heaven, which I think is coming to a close. Funny I can't end it decently without having another book doing the whole parts war thing.**

** I'm really absorbed in this new story too and I want to post another one shot I have as well. Guess I'm going to be busy tonight. Any way I hope you like the chapter, I know they're getting shorter. **


	6. Chapter 6

I had heard of Ikki, he was supposed to be next in line to be the Sky King. I felt my stomach turn at the thought of how _much_ Akito liked Ikki. I was suddenly very envious of him. I wanted Agito back in my arms.

Kogorasumaru was scheduled for a match with Behemoth a day after our next match. This meant that if we won, I could get the next few days off and watch the match in person.

I didn't like how we won. The other team's sweet fell apart and made them loose a lot of points. A win was a win though. I received complaint about leaving from Kashino but he was easy to brush off. We were in the finals and the last match would be in the summer. We had two whole months to prepare.

I got home a few hours before the match. I showered and changed into a black camisole I put on black jeans and a black jacket too. I was the Shadow Queen after all. I left my hair loose, something I didn't usually do.

I got an early seat, high up where no one would see me. After a while Spitfire and Simca joined me. "You came to see the little crow too?" she asked sitting next to me.

"A bit," I told her.

"It's rare to see you at a match, couldn't keep away this time?" Spitfire asked me.

"I've been trapped at a boarding school, so I've had to follow online. I had to see it this time though. I have too see Agito reclaim his regalia."

"Confident are we?" Simca laughed. "Go wish him good luck then, why are you hiding?"

"Is it because of Aeon?" Spitfire asked. I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, that was funny, last time you fought him, five seconds, that's a record." Simca said. She was good company, but as a love rival, well if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all.

"Who's up against him this time?" I asked as the battle started.

"It depends, they're doing the tunnel thing again," I sighed. This used to be Agito's territory; we knew it inside out, as well as Behemoth.

"Kazu," I said as he lost to Aeon.

"What about him?" Spitfire asked. Simca had disappeared somewhere, probably to mess with some poor girl.

"Nothing much, just, he could be king material. It's clear that he has abilities, he lacks motivation. If he stops following…" I trailed off

"I see what you mean," Nue said. I jumped not noticing that he had appeared.

"Ikki's put together a very…unique team." I said after watching Onigiri's battle. Nue smiled slightly as he saw me pull my jacket closer.

"You're a tuner and this bothers you?" he asked.

"I'm a tuner for Agito," I said.

"The punches are easy to dodge if you know their coming,"

"So that's the guy who's next in line to be Sky King, guess that's why Simca's so interested in him,"

"That's the person Agito chose to follow," I murmured.

"He should be able to win every time but for some reason he's been loosing every five times,"

"Anger? No, it's to fly," I said "He looses to fly," Nue gave me an odd look. He didn't understand.

"All right bug eyes I'll show you the sky," Ikki told his opponent.

"See? When you get your first pair of ATs all you want to do is fly. Ikki is new so it's expected right?" I told Nue.

"It's just like last time," Spitfire said when the screen switched over to Agito's battle. He didn't look the same. It was like that tortured feeling was back inside him.

"You didn't see the first battle did you?"

"Not in person, it was after I went to school. He lost a lot, but I think, because of Ikki, if he wins, he'll gain more. Hell and Heaven," Agito was lost and I wasn't the one who could help him this time. As I watched the battle I gripped the metal I was sitting on. My Shadow Regalia flared slightly and my aura attempted to flare out.

"Calm down Dawn," Spitfire ordered. I settled my aura but not my regalia.

"He broke the walls?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Agito" Ikki called, almost in a sing song voice. "What the hell are you doing? You look like a squashed little frog sitting at the bottom of a well. Well I guess I can't blame you, I'd be depressed to if I had to mope around in a grungy little hole like this."

"Crow!" Agito yelled.

"Looks like you forgot what I told you so you'd better pay attention this time. I'll show you how to reach up to the sky," Ikki told him.

"You got an explanation for this crow?" Agito asked.

"Check it out, I made a sky for you guys," Agito kicked him.

"Don't try to play me off punk! I'll fuck you up! Listen you piece of crap you're the weakest one on the team! You're that last person I need flying in here trying to act like some kind of hero! You think I can't handle this?" I couldn't help laughing. I loved Agito when he lost control. He was just so fun when he did.

"He tore it all down. He rewrote the rules just like he does every time. He doesn't give a damn about the parts war or the trophyum. He does everything in his own pace, but we've forgotten, that's the way it should be. That's the essence of a storm rider, a wind that blows away everything in its path," Spitfire said in amazement.

"Agito chose an interesting person to follow, I'll give him that much," I said.

"He uses a dummy, and then stops a punch with his head." I said.

"Impressed?" Nue asked.

"No, but it does explain his stupidity,"

"Not being able to fly will hurt him," I said.

"Looks like this is turning into a pretty one sided match," Nue said.

"Has been from the beginning"

"You were right, this is turning into a one sided match," Spitfire said.

"Told ya"

"I am the Fang, the King of destruction who tares though everything in his path." Akira said. He launched a Fang then. The Fang belonged to Agito, not to him! I could hear it howl in protest. The Regalia were howling.

Agito knew how the Fang worked. He could use that to beat Akira, but that other person got in the way, He couldn't get close. I saw that Simca had come back. She started talking to Spitfire. I noticed she was right about some things.

"-he didn't just loose his love of fighting, he lost the only friend he's ever had."

"All the more reason to have not betrayed Agito," I said. "Weather what he chose is justified or not, a betrayal is a betrayal," I stood up. Akira's legs had taken a lot of damage from using the Regalia. Served him right, he couldn't even fight at full power with it. The Fang Regalia had already chose Agito.

"You're quite pissy on this subject. You care about the title don't you?" Simca taunted.

"Until Agito throws it away, I'll take pride in his title and walking in his shadow. The match is over, Kogorasumaru has won," I said. I walked down to where Ikki's team was. I was about four feet away from Kazu and the others. Ikki was pulling some stupid attack on the hammer. I didn't pay attention to that. Akira would have to use it now, the improved Fang he was talking about. How dare he change the attack!

"Dude, get a read on her, can you feel that aura?" I heard Kazu say.

"Later, Agito's Fang comes first,"

"It'll be close but not enough." I told them. Even with Akito's help, if he didn't have a tuned regalia his attack would be below A class.

"Ninety nine to a hundred," Kazu said.

"He can't move either," Kazu and Onigiri looked at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The person who walks in Agito's shadow," I told them, they didn't need to know everything just yet.

"Dawn," I flinched. Why was that guy still here?

"Aeon, it's been a while hasn't it?" I said cringing.

"Much too long, last time we fought, oh, how exactly did you win?"

"If I remember correctly I got pissed at you for running around Tool Toul To and kicked you in the stomach. I made a record, five seconds."

"Five seconds? You're the one Agito mentioned, the Shadow Queen," Kazu said. I sighed.

"It's Dawn, and don't tell Agito that you saw me okay? What the-" Ikki was riding on Agito's Fang. Akira came down. Agito had won. He was smiling.

I felt something wrap around my neck and turn me around. It was Kazu. I kneeled down next to him, his arm still hanging around the back of my neck. "So Dawn, how exactly did you beat Aeon?" He asked. I laughed.

"Oh that, it's easy really, when he uses that speed trick, you just use your senses. Abandon your sight and rely on hearing and feeling. Stuff moving fast is bound to make a high sound and wind right? Also it helps if you work on your reflexes." I smiled. "Oh, do me a favor will you? Give this to Agito when you get the chance." I handed him the bag I had brought. "He'll know exactly who it was from,"

"You're close to him?" Kazu asked. We still hadn't been sighted, that was good.

"I've been his tuner for the past four years and his girlfriend for the past three," Kazu shot away from me. I laughed. Nice reaction. It meant that he knew Agito and that he figured he was territorial.

"That little, he could get, you're his girlfriend?" I nodded, giggling.

"I haven't been around cause I go to St. Kashi, but my two year deal will wear off this summer and you'll see me again. Bye, it was nice meeting you!" I left then. I figured the tart would be in safe hands.

There was going to be hell when Kogorasumaru won. I figured Agito had tipped of Kaito and WIND but that didn't stop the little stuff. I spent the night cleaning up the little fights the pissed off fans created to blow off their steam. I must have dragged two hundred men to the station to be arrested by Kaito. Akira being arrested had calmed some and brought them back the reality, it was just the really messed up ones that got ticked.

"Another short notice leave?" Kashino demanded. We had a month until the last round.

"Well there's a Thirty Thirty in Kyoto and I just have to see it in person,"

"Thirty Thirty?" Andoh questioned.

"You're ditching for an AT match?" Kashino yelled. I was so glad we were alone in the kitchen cause if anyone had heard that, well I would be facing a lot of unwanted questions. I had worked hard to create a sweet, kind, dizzy, character for people to remember me as. An AT match would ruin that. Also, all hell would break loose if they knew the Fang King was my boyfriend.

"Well, I'm a huge fan of Kogorasumaru and they're going against team Trident, it's a once in a life time thing you know?" I couldn't fool the Sweets Princes. They had seen my real side a few times and they knew under the smile was a temperamental beast.

"All it is, is two teams trying to kill each other," Kashino said.

"That isn't the Thirty Thirty. That's the cube match I ditched for last time-"

"You-"

"Last month," I waved him off "The Thirty Thirty is much more interesting. Two leaders line up thirty-three people on the ground and jump over them. Whoever jumps the farthest wins. Nice and simple."

"Sounds a lot cleaner as well," Hanabusa commented. I smiled.

"Even with ATs, could you jump over thirty three of your teammates? It's a pretty long jump and not every one makes it,"

"But then they-"

"Land on their friends, yup, that's the point. It takes a lot more than strength to do, it takes trust and guts. It chews out the leader mentally. If the leader landed on his teammate he could break bones, and bust organs, he could kill them." I smiled. "See, so I just have to be there to watch!"

"Dawn-chan, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Hanabusa asked me.

"Don't tell me you're going to lay down?" Kashino demanded.

"I'm not stupid, there's no way I would lay down for the crow, now if it were the Fang King, that would be a _completely_ different story," I sighed. Kashino rolled his eyes.

"We can't stop you can we?" he asked.

"Not if you chained me to a tree," I smiled.

"There's an idea," he muttered.

"This is their last big battle for a while," I told him.

"How do you know that?" Andoh asked.

"They need to get to B class after this, or they won't be able to compete in the tournament," I said. They didn't ask any more questions.

I watched as the Fang disappeared and Ikki fell. When he turned to save the girl, he hurt his knee. I think he cracked the bone. That didn't matter now. This would be the only time I could get pictures of Agito in that wedding dress! I would have to thank Akito later.

Damn Aeon! Why did he have to give Agito his clothes back? Oh well I did have a good dozen pictures of it. I would have to hide them well.


	7. Chapter 7

"Finally, the theme," I sighed. Kashino motioned for me to be quiet, and then looked back up at the stage. The remaining two teams had been summoned to the gym for the announcement.

It was summer and Henry-sensei had come back from Paris to announce the final theme and judge the match. We were up against Tenouji-sempai, the student council president of the high school. She was also Henry-sensei's student. She was very popular, you just couldn't hate her. She was kind and mature, the kind of person that would make people smile with sweets.

"The theme is Dreams," Henry-sensei announced. That was vague, but I could work with it. He went on about a mont piece and glass disserts.

"We'll combine our dreams," I said when we were finally alone to plan. We only had two days. "A first rate Choclatier, A shop that combines western sweets with traditional Japanese sweets, and shop that combines flowers and sweets for the perfect harmony, to create sweets that stop tears instantly, to go to Paris." I said listing all of our dreams.

"We can combine all of that?" Andoh asked. I flipped over the book I had been scribbling in for the past five minutes.

"This look close?" I asked. Their eyes went wide.

"The Eiffel Tower made out of chocolate? Stores, roses covering the tower, what about the glass sets?" Kashino asked.

"Can you do this?" I asked. "Is it too much?" the tower might be too much for him, especially a detailed one in such a short time.

"Yeah I can, what about the glass-"

"I'm doing that, but I want the time consuming stuff out of the way first," The princes nodded. "This is just the style, understand, you have to work out details out your self, their your dreams."

We went our separate ways to work. The theme for glasses was dreams as well. Something to stop tears instantly right? Strawberries, apples, cream, gram cracker crust, that was all I could think of. What would the third one be? _Chocolate_, I thought.

I didn't start right away during the match. I visualized everything in my mind so I could have it all ready in time. I couldn't bother Kashino if my life depended on it. He had the most work to do with the tower and he barely got any sleep last night making the molds. I went into motion, using talent I had hidden. Not one move was wasted.

Three quarters through Kashino fainted. It was to be expected, but it shocked everyone else. He was taken to the infirmary to rest. I made lunch and brought it to everyone. When I arrived Kashino had woken up. He was trying to move.

"Lay down, its lunch, you need to rest and eat. If you don't you'll just faint again, that won't do us much good."

"You don't need to be so mean Dawn-chan," Hanabusa said. I widened my eyes.

"I wasn't, I was stating facts, Kashino will do better if he eats and sleeps a little."

"Thanks Dawn," Kashino murmured.

We continued after lunch. Kashino was doing better, but he still wasn't in top shape. Hanabusa was wrapping the roses on the tower and the glasses were done, they just needed to chill. I helped Andoh where he needed.

"Kashino, ten seconds left!" Andoh warned. The top of the tower still wasn't on. BEEP

We didn't make it. The top wasn't on the tower. I smiled slightly. Kashino had his head down, his pride was wounded. I let a full smile place it's self on my face.

"What?" Andoh asked me.

"Remember what I said that time? About life being hell?"

"Yeah,"

"Just thought that this proves it. You gotta go through hell to get to Heaven. This is just part of our hell." Kashino shook his head as if he couldn't believe I was making his failure seem so small.

Hopes rose and fell when points were given out. Hanabusa didn't beat Tenouji-sempai in candy art. Not much surprise there. Andoh did an excellent job with the shops and earned us more points. We were still behind by quite a bit. Kashino didn't get many points as expected. The judges were harsh because he didn't complete the tower. My glasses earned a nearly perfect score. "I could taste your desire to make the person who ate it to smile," Henry-sensei said. We lost by only one point. We watched as Tenouji's team was moved to the stage and given a trophy. We stood to the side and cheered for them. After all, if they were gone, we would have no match for next year.

"Kashino raise your head, if you had completed the tower I would have score you higher," Henry-sensei said. This earned a shocked look from the people on Tenouji"s team. "I have asked special permission from the director in Paris and he has agreed to let you come as the High school's B team. You have shown skill far greater than a middle school student's."

Out team celebrated. Our class mates ran one to the stage to congratulate us. I was happy knowing that their dreams would be fulfilled.

"You're not coming?" All three Sweet Princes said. It was the last week before graduation. We had met up to discuss Paris.

"Well, I made a two year deal and even if it were to be extended it just wouldn't work," I told them.

"Why not?" Kashino demanded. I wasn't going to get around telling them this.

"Well, my boyfriend is a Storm Rider, the Fang King to be specific. Kings that have Regalia need a tuner. I'm his tuner, and if I can't visit to tune him he could die in a battle or something. Also, he let me do as I please for two years, he won't let up for another year, especially if I'm trying to leave the country," I explained as if it were normal every day events. They didn't buy it.

"Why do you have such a possessive boyfriend any way?"

"You could get hurt Dawn-chan."

"He's crushing your dreams, and you're letting him." I frowned at all the stuff they were throwing at Agito.

"Shut, the fuck up," they silenced. "The deal was that I would learn all I could in two years. We flipped a coin to decide the time limit, he didn't set it. Agito is very careful with me; he won't let me do something I can't handle. Also, my Father knows I'm going out with him. Father was the one who made me turn into a tuner. Agito is as possessive as I let him be, I'm the Shadow queen, I have over two hundred emblems and half of Japan at my feet, and I won't get hurt. If anything, Agito encourages me to bake now, got that? I knew form the beginning that I wouldn't be able to go, but I figured that was no reason to stop you. The Grand Pre was really fun." They were a little shocked from the sudden out burst of information but they recovered.

Kashino walked me back to the girls' dorms after the meeting. "Dawn," He said. "If you get tired of that possessive bastard, transfer to Paris. You'll have people that love you there." Why did all the sadists have to fall for me? And then confess indirectly? I nodded.

"I know, but I still wouldn't get a boyfriend," Kashino looked shocked. "You wrote your own death certificate, remember? No inter team relationships," I laughed.

Graduation nearly killed me. Word that I wouldn't go to Paris or return had gotten out. I couldn't breathe from all the hugs. Father had brought his camera. By all the flashes, I knew he had a whole photo album ready to show me when we got back. "Stop crying already, your mascara is running," I told Rumi.

"Liar, I put on the water proof," She said back, placing a handkerchief over her eyes.

"It is not the end of the world; you have my number and my address. I'll visit too." I promised.

"When I visit can I meet him?" She asked.

"Who?"

"Agito, that boyfriend you're so attached too!" She wasn't crying any more. She was rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to wait," Father said. I just knew the Sweets Princes were listening, I could feel it. "I thought he would like to see the ceremony so I brought him with me. He wandered off somewhere though," I giggled.

"He's not one for crowds, I bet I can find him, come on you three, I know you're dieing to meet him too," The Sweets Princes jumped a little bit at this. They should know better by now.

I led my four friends across the court yard away from the crowd. I listened for Agito's heart beat and followed it. He was by the lake, leaning on the tree, texting someone on his phone. "The team?" I asked. He didn't jump when he heard my voice.

"They're pissed cause I didn't tell them where I was."

"Father's like that, bet he didn't tell you about this till the last moment," I smiled.

"You could classify it as a kidnapping," He said shutting his phone. He looked at me then Rumi. You could see the agitation on his face when he looked at the Sweets Princes. I laughed.

"Rumi, Kashino, Hanabusa and Andoh," I said pointing to each one as I said their name.

"Thanks for watching after Dawn," he told Rumi, she blushed. Agito nodded at the Sweets Princes. "Congratulations on being able to go to Paris," He said.

"You should be saying that to Dawn too, she's the reason why we got such a high score, she shouldn't be kept back by a-"

"Do you want to go to Paris?" Agito asked me.

"Our deal was two-"

"I know what the deal was, forget about that for a second and say weather or not you want to go," Kashino glared at Agito, but it rolled off.

"I do want to go, not only because I've earned the right but because I want to learn more and make different kinds of sweets,"

"You should start saying what you feel in the first place-"

"I won't go." I told him

"But you want to-"

"I deduct things and go with the answer, seriously Agito do you think?" Bad move, Agito was very smart, the smartest on his team. "Ikki is planning to enter isn't he? If I'm in Paris while the contest is going on you could die!" He sighed.

"Do what you want then," he said. Kashino had lessened his glare a bit but not much. "They'll miss you guys if you're not there won't they?" he said to Rumi. She nodded and dragged the Sweets Princes away.

"Pain in the ass," Agito muttered.

"I know but they don't know the type of things we do, they're just normal," Agito sighed.

"So think saying that will get them off your case?" I shrugged. "Don't think I'll let you get away with that insult though," he continued. I had heard Kashino come back, he was standing a few yards away listening to us.

"Oh?"

"Kogorasumaru is leaving for a summer camp so you won't see me for two weeks after this," He told me. Separation after meeting him again was a very good punishment.

"You won't have time to get tuned," I said.

"I won't be working with the Regalia, I'll be using regular ATs,"

"I see if you can pull off an attack with regular ones you'll be even stronger with the Regalia," I smiled.

"No, I'm leaving the Regalia with you. That metal you ordered a few years ago, you never applied it to the Regalia. I'm a bit thankful for that because Akira stole it from me, but now that I have it back, I won't loose it again." I smiled.

"I heard Spitfire died, was it true?" Agito nodded slowly. I had more work to do now.

"He left his regalia to-"

"Kazu, I know because I saw his potential first. He was chosen because I pointed him out to Spitfire, during the match against Behemoth,"

"There was a data card in them, a practice schedule for us but it doesn't say much for Kazu,"

"Where are you guys training? I want to deliver the Regalia as soon as I can."

"A temple. A friend of Buccha's father owns it, I'll send you the address when I get there," I nodded. "You're not seeing what you expected are you brat?" Agito said louder.

"So you did notice him," I said.

"You were acting strange, as if you were weighing everything in our conversation, I'm not Akito, I can't keep up this fucking good person act for long," I laughed. He had done such a good job of controlling his temper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day before Spitfire Died**

"This is rare," Spitfire muttered. "Clear out all of my other appointments today besides the one set for ten," he told his assistant. She didn't object, and she left to make the calls. "She's careful about her hair; he said she'll only let one person touch it. Why is she changing her mind now?" He muttered to himself.

"Hello," He heard a voice ring out. He had always wondered why she had such a melodious voice when she was just a normal human.

"Come in," he said to the girl. When he looked up at her, he noticed that her style was different. Her blood red hair was down, and completely straight, as if she always wore it that way and not in some kind of bun. She was wearing all black as well, a black V neck t-shirt and black jeans complete with black two-inch heel boots. "It's bloody summer," he told her. She just smiled. She always liked to be mysterious. Why did she play with him when she had what she needed?

"I changed my mind about something, the blonde highlights, I want them back." She said. "Also I can't curl my hair no matter what I try so I was hoping you could figure out something,"

"Your previous hair stylist failed?" he asked as she took her seat.

"No, I just felt like paying you a visit," She had her eyes closed.

"I've heard from your tuner that you have trust issues, especially when it comes to your hair, so why come to me?" she sighed, something she did often. He wondered if it was out of habit, rather than actual feeling.

"Well it's not like you'll have time to tell my secrets,"

"What do you mean?" Why did she always have to talk in bloody riddles?

"Hurry up your plans for the next Flame King, Kazu will need them by tomorrow,"

"What-"

"Nike, is back. You and Simca haven't been acting like you should, trying to give Genesis a new leader, you might die,"

"Is that why you're wearing all black? Pre-mourning?"

"I just felt like it today," she smiled. He finished up with the chemicals and rinsed her hair, then moved her to another chair to dry her hair.

"It gets puffy when you do that," She said as he moved the blow dryer over her hair.

"I'll work with it," he told her.

"How exactly were you going to leave instructions for them?" She asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat,"

"Curiosity killed a dumb cat, that wasn't black and didn't have nanotechnology running through its blood," she nearly snapped.

"Point taken. I was going to leave it in the memory card of my regalia. A video telling them everything they needed to know,"

"Not bad, assuming they find it,"

"You'll tell them about it though,"

"Why? I have no connection to them besides Agito,"

"You'll have a greater connection after I die," he told her. "No one else can do this. I already have the instructions ready all you need to do is watch the memory card."

"So one's in my regalia. When did you put it there?"

"When you asked me to repair it last month. I still don't know why you asked me, you have a tuner, or does it feel odd tuning with someone besides Agito?"

"No, Nagihiko and I are twins; we know everything about each other already. I asked you because you made the regalia did you not?"

"You could tell?"

"Yes," Spitfire took the curling Iron to her hair. The first curl came out limp although he knew he did it perfectly. She sighed, "See, it doesn't like to curl," Spitfire watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Nagi said to give this to you, he wrote it down when I said I was going to get my hair done," He took the paper, and then reached for the bottle it told him to.

"You don't pay attention when someone does your hair?" he asked. If she had had her eyes open she would have known how her tuner did her hair.

"No, Nagi always told me that girls were suppose to relax when they were getting papered, mother told me that too, and well, it just stuck I guess." Spitfire worked in silence the rest of the time she was there.

When she finally stood up and looked in the mirror, he was exhausted. Canceling all of his other appointments had been the right choice. Her hair had bouncy curls and a golden glitter now. She was smiling into the mirror. How did that shark ever catch this?

"I'll miss you when you die," she said sighing. She was gone then. The name Nami suited her more than Dawn. She was so much more like a wave than a beginning.

_So I'll die soon_, Spitfire thought, _oh well it's not like I haven't prepared for it_.


	9. Chapter 9

**And back to where we belong.**

I looked from one side to the other, still unable to see more than a foot in front of me. What was with this weather? I closed my eyes and let my ears find him. "Awesome the rain of real blood is so cool," I heard him say. I couldn't pinpoint the exact direction from just that, so I listened again. "I made a cage around you with my fangs," Was he fighting some one? Well if he wasn't talking I wouldn't be able to find him. I would never be able to hear his heartbeat in all this rain.

I found the direction and started running. After a few seconds of running I heard an explosion. I didn't bother my self of thoughts of what it was. Agito was strong.

"Why didn't you attack? You could have done whatever you liked right?" I heard him say. I was close. After running for a few more minutes I was on the edge of a cliff. Agito was fighting someone on the lake below.

"Let's make a new tale here" Agito's opponent said. He was coming up the cliff. He had an amazing aura, calm, deadly and big. "A legend only about us," He said as he attacked. I couldn't counter but he thought I was a normal human and underestimated me. The wounds he inflicted weren't that bad, just enough to knock a regular human out, oh and rip my dress to shreds. "You'll be the hero who has come to save the princess from the demonic dragon. If you don't come quickly she will be eaten up," He said biting my shoulder.

"Fuck, get your hands off her!" Agito yelled. I kept my eyes closed and listened to the fight. It didn't sound very interesting. Playing the role of a good hostage was so hard. I didn't want to stay still, I wanted to play too.

I felt something bubbling on my head, what was it? I felt it go away so I didn't think about any more. Was the fight over? It should be by now. No, I could feel it. He had come out. The third personality I had felt when I had first tuned Agito, he was out! It felt like, fear, like he was an actual shark and I had cut my hand right next to it. Who was he? "Lind" I heard.

I felt him come over to me. I opened my eyes. I didn't think he knew me so I gave a weak smile and said "Sorry to cause so much trouble,"

"Girls are born to slow guys down. The greater the popularity the greater the problems, that's why it would be good for you to tag along as much as you like," He said picking me up bridal style. If Agito was awake he would have a fit about this later. "Agito and Akito are still babies, that's why they don't know that a nice girl like you is with them," His fear aura was almost completely gone and he was showing such a soft expression, I would never see Agito or even Akito make. "Fangs close up," the fear aura came back a bit but disappeared but was replace by something else.

"The rain has gotten worse, you've become quite cold. It can't be helped then, let's warm up by that tree till the storm passes by," he said. He was hitting on me! He had the nerve to hit on his brother's girlfriend. He started walking.

"Can you let me down, I can walk," I said helping my self down.

A missile suddenly came at us and Lind's and Agito's opponent was riding it. Personally I didn't think that was so smart. Lind got in front of me and all three of us were thrown into the water.

He started riding in the water and it increased the pressure. Lind didn't know how to keep his breath under water so I swallowed my loyalty and apologized a million times mentally and then kissed him to give him my air. I started to sink after that. Then he came and attacked me. Bad move. He drew blood and I could still control the nanobots when they left my body. I focused a few on getting air and then directed the rest around Lind. I wouldn't help that perverted bastard unless he was an inch from death! But that didn't mean I couldn't be ready. "They're four more billion of that kind and isn't that just one of them?" Dead, he was fucking dead!

I couldn't kill him now; I could feel Agito breaking out. He didn't like being held back. I opened my eyes so I could see it, the new Fang that he had been working on. It cut through everything.

I felt the water draw back. Agito came down to get me and I started swimming up with him. "Fuck, it was hard swimming up to the top," Agito said. He looked at me for a second then muttered "Fuck,"

"What?"

"Your clothes are fucking shredded" he told me. I looked down at all the bear skin. I was pretty far from decent. I sighed then stared rearranging the cloth. I bit my finger when Agito wasn't looking and used the nanobots like glue. "Better?" I asked when I was done. I heard someone whistle. It was Ikki. He and the other members of Kogorasumaru had showed up.

"Not bad but you should have kept them the way they were," He told me.

"You dick, why the fuck are you flirting with a half necked girl?" Agito punched him.

"Piggy back ride" I heard a female say. Someone lifted be up and took me away from the boys sight. "Are you really okay with just that?" she asked. She had short black hair and was about six inches taller than me. Wow I was short. I nodded.

"I'll be fine in just a second," I told her than walked back to Agito. I grabbed the back of his hoodie, he stopped moving. "Agito, let be borrow your hoodie," I said. Kogorasumaru was looking at me funny. It was a Why-the-hell-are-you-even-asking-when-you-know-he-won't-let-you look.

"Why?" he asked.

"To protect the decency of your girlfriend, it's just till I get to the hotel and change, besides I spent an all nighter on your regalia," He had started taking off the hoodie around "decency" He gave it to me. I put it on. It was soaked from fighting in the lake but still warm. "Thanks!" I smiled. Everyone was still looking at us, waiting for an explanation.

"Agito is being nice to someone?" Ikki said. "What exactly is your relationship?" he demanded.

"Has it been three or four years?" Agito asked me.

"Three an a half I think,"

"Three and a half what?" Buccha asked.

"Years that I've been going out with Agito,"

"No way how the hell did you get a girl?" Onigiri asked.

"You nearly killed her didn't you? You were violent before we found you," Ikki accused

"Shut the fuck up crow, she's my tuner,"

"Oh, I haven't been properly introduced yet have I? My name is Dawn Sakura, I'm also the Shadow Queen that rides the Bloody Road."

"You ride the same road as Agito, so you've fought together?" Kazu asked. He didn't seem to surprised, I had told him I would be back.

"A bit before I got the regalia taken," Agito answered. I could feel that he wanted to get this over with and me out of his team mates sight.

"Then I went to St. Kashi for two years. I just got back a few days ago,"

"Isn't St. Kashi a school for chefs?" the girl asked

"Yes, I want to become a patisserie and make the people who eat my sweets smile,"

"Then why are you with Agito?" Buccha demanded. "You sound too nice to be with a demon like him,"

"Well it's a long story, it's better to just accept the relationship,"

"Saves you a lot of pain too. Now get to the fucking hotel and change!" His patience had come to its limit. There was no reason to push it, I would be back later.

"Okay," I started walking away.

"Dude you can't just treat your girlfriend like that," I heard Ikki say.

"Didn't we see her at the Behemoth match?" Onigiri asked Kazu.

"Yeah, we did."

**Okay, I know its been a while since I updated this and I thank you for waiting patiently. My excuses are:**

**I didn't feel like editing**

**I went to Alabama**

**It was hot**

**I started school**

**That's it. And I probably won't update for a while again because I'm following the manga now and I need to read it again and get the other characters right and also do a lot of quotes. I don't feel like it now but I will get around too it, maybe before the end of the month. Any way I hope you enjoyed these last three chapters and as all ways I'm open to any comment. I want to get better at writing so please don't hold back your opinion if you have one. And as always thank you for reading!**


	10. ending summary

Okay, I'm very sorry but I can't finish the story at the moment and If I ever do it will be a long time from now. You must understand writing depends on the mood of the writer. But I felt bad just leaving you guys and gals hanging. So I decided to tell you what I figured will happen.

Okay, Dawn becomes Kazu's coach and teaches him about speed. After a while of peace, maybe some romance scenes, Rima runs into their practice session at the school. She's bleeding and Dawn is immediately concerned. Rima tells her that Genesis took Nagihiko and won't give him back unless Dawn swears loyalty to them. Of course that would mean betraying the team.

The team starts to come up with ways to get Nagi back by force. When the meeting ends Agito takes Dawn home. When he leaves, she immediately starts packing and writes a note for them. She leaves the note on her desk and jumps off of the balcony. When she lands Akito is waiting for her. She sighs becase it was a perfect plan for trapping her. She can hear Agito a mile away (nearly five actually) but Akito is a different person, one who she is not tuned too. Akito switches over and Agito confronts her and tries to assure her that they'll get Nagi back. She smiles sadly and apologizes. Dawn uses her Regalia to run.

She is accepted into Genesis quickly and learns all of the secrets. Nike tells her that they won't release Nagi until she proves her loyalty by fighting Kogorasumaru. Eventually she is allowed to visit Nagi.

THE FOLLOWING IS THE ONLY PART OF WHAT HAPPENS NEXT THAT I HAVE WRITTEN. AND IT HAPPENS WHILE AGITO IS FIGHTING SHALLOT.

SETTING: WHERE NAGI IS BEING HELD.

"Nagihiko," I said, sliding down onto the floor. I buried my face in my arms. Nagi came to me and knelt in front of me. He touched his head to mine. "You know I buried and suppressed a lot of emotions. I put them in a box and locked them in. Although I melted the key, the lock opened. All the sadness, the depression, anger, rage, loneliness, fear and the pain. It's all rushing out now and hitting me with a mental tsunami," My breath was coming in through broken gasps but I talked clearly. "It hurts so much, Nagihiko. I always thought that, as his tuner, Agito relied on me, but before I knew it, my whole life relied on him. The Shadow Queen rides the Bloody Road right?" The tears were coming now and I let them drop. "You can't begin to comprehend this feeling Nagihiko, this sadness, this loneliness, this horror. Please don't try." I was crying now. It was the kind of crying that compressed it's self into your chest and caused you more pain.

I welcomed it, knowing all to well that I would kill soon. "It feels like someone is ripping my heart out," I still hadn't stopped crying. Nagi pulled me into his arms and then leaned me into his chest. I didn't resist. It felt so good to be in his arms. Not good enough to rid me of theses feelings though. "Nagihiko, I- It's like I'm broken now, shattered. Nagi, I want to die." he held me so tight it hurt. I couldn't struggle against it, no I wouldn't.

Faster than I could see or feel, he was on top of me. His lips on mine forming a hard passionate kiss that I would never get from Agito. I made no move to stop him. I don't know why though. Was it because of our strong relationship? My situation or was it just my nature? "I love you," I told him when he pulled away. "But it won't ever be the same,"

"I had to try," he said pulling me back into his chest. I had stopped crying now. I moved from his chest, putting my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes. "You don't have to-"

"Kill me,"

"What!"

"I want you to rip my heart out,"

Okay Nagi really does rip her heart out, and then Dawn heals. She feels like a weight has been lifted off of her and she declares herself Musa of the Rhythm Road.

After this she finds Orca, who has lost to Bucha on purpose. Orca become friends with Dawn quickly and agreed that if she could get him out then he would follow her. She gets Orca to find a quick escape route to take when the battle is done. The she goes to show Agito her new self. He accepts her and she helps Agito and Kaito beat Shallot and Author. She escapes with Nagi and Orca in a submarine. The meet back up with the team, Dawn is forgiven and Orca joins the team.

The end

Okay if you want to do the story in detail, like adopt it, PM me and let me know. Mostly cause I want to read it. Cause the manga is coming out again I may get back in to air gear (reading very chapter as soon as it comes out!) and fill in the details. I was going to make it really dramatic and stuff have her tor between the team and her twin again but to tell the truth, high school was a lot harder than I thought it would be and I'm back in my Vampire phase thanks to True Blood and the Southern Vampires book series. So for my fans of Waves I think I'll put out a few more chapters, may be like five or so.

As always thanks for reading and feel free to yell at me for not finishing the story, but kindly, if you crush me I may not want to finish. Like I said it's all in the mood.


End file.
